Trouble In Paradise
by TheDJgunner
Summary: Hello.My name is Alex Royce.I am a soldier on a break.I am in Hawaii,basically.But when I saw a spaceship and a certain Blue Hedgehog,  I knew that this will be the greatest adventure ever.Rated T for cursing and sexual content.


Chapter 2 The Revealing Of The Dooms-Day

_****_

I soon realised that I was question is:Who kidnapped me?And most importantly,why?

I fell asleep because it seemed like the trip it never ended.I then woke up in a strange facility.

"Welcome to G.U.N.!" exclaimed.

"What!I thought I killed you!"I yelled.

"That was simply a robotic decoy."Eggman explained.

"Then why the hell am I here?"I yelled.

"To see if your fit enough for a new mission I call Dooms Day"Shadow exclaimed.

"I killed you too!"I yelled at him.

"Robotic copy!"Shadow said annoyingly.

"But great work on killing it!It had the exact same amount of energy as me."He said,

"Flattery will get you nowhere."I said with a serious look on my face.

"Oh but money will!"Yelled with a wide grin on his face.

Eggman opened the curtain to reveal millions of dollars of cash.

"Not even bribes will work!"I sighed.

__

Meanwhile...

"What do we do!"Amy cried.

"I'm thinking..."Sonic said.

All of a sudden,the rest of the gang bursts into the room.

"What happened?"Sally asked.

"Yeah,what happened Amy?"Sonic said almost sarcastically.

"Well..."

__

Amy explained what happened...

"So,are we going after him,or what?"Knuckles said.

"Obviously yes."Sonic replied.

__

As the Sonic gang ran down to the G.U.N. facility,Eggman has forced me to fight millions of robots...

"Why do I have to do this!"I yelled at Eggman.

"Like Shadow said,to see if your fit enough for a new mission he calls Dooms Day"Eggman replied.

The first robot came out and it looked like a soldier.

I refused to.

"Do it,or you get killed."Eggman said evilly.

"Haha!Why didn't you say that before!"I said almost sarcastically.

__

2 hours later...

I was tired as Gandhi after the hunger strike.I had killed 5555555 robots.

At that same moment Lady Luck and came for a will see what I mean.

"Alex!"A voice called.

"Who's there!"Eggman yelled.

"Just your arch-enemy."The voice said.

"Oh,not you..."Eggman said worrying it was...

"Yep!"The person jumped out of the darkness."Sonic!"(There's the Luck...)

"And say hello to my little friends!"Sonic said.

Sally,Amy,and Knuckles came out.

I then realised I had a grenade.

"Fire in the hole!"I yelled.

The wall shattered.

I decided to rub it in Eggmans face.

"Tun tun tun tun tun tun tun tun Can't touch this!

Tun tun tun tun tun tun tun tun Can't touch this!

STOP!Alex time!"I ,I took out my gun.

Eggman clapped.

"And why the hell are you happy?"I asked.

"Because,I want to play a game."Eggman said.(There's the fucking Hell.)

(Please Note,this part is based on

**I Am All of You **by

Cherrle The Chicken)

Suddenly,Eggbots appeared and kidnapped The Sonic Team.

"What the-"Before I could say anything,I was knocked out.

When I woke up,I was chained up against a wall,and so were the rest of the team.

(Why do I have the feeling this will sorta be like Saw...)I thought.

Suddenly,A monitor appeared and Eggman was talking to us via satellite.

"Silver and Blaze are in a maze,fighting for your lives."Eggman explained.

"Every hour or so,one of you get's ,basically,

The longer they take,the more of you die!"Eggman laughed.

(Damn!Well I guess this is it for me and my friends...)I was speechless.

Tik,tok,tik,tok.

__

One hour later...

"Here comes the fun part!Amy!Your the first to die."Eggman said as Eggbots pulled her to the floor.A man came into the room and held a knife.

The knife was below Amy's neck.

Everybody was speechless.

(Oh no...)I thought.

"NO!"I yelled.

"Take me instead."

Amy started to was scared as a person who's about to get killed by Jason.

They dragged me to the floor.

"This is good-bye."I said.

The team closed their eyes hoping it was a dream.

(What should I do?Well there's a gun in my pocket...)I thought.

The knife was set...

*BOOM**SLASH*I shot the man who was holding the knife.

Suddenly,it felt like everything was in slow-mo.

I put mines on the robots.

When I stood up,I pressed a button.

*explosion*

The vibration was hard enough to get the shackle's broken.

Everybody fell.

"Thanks!"Sonic said.

He got no reply.

"Hello?"

"..."

Sonic pushed me.I just fell to the ground,motionless.

"HAHAHAHA!"Eggman yelled.

"If somebody tries to kill the man,they instantly die!

How?A micro-chip planted in your neck shocks you and cuts you silently to death!

So,say goodbye to your...ah!It looks like Silver and Blaze are here!"Eggman said.

"Oh no..."Silver said as he stared at me.

"We're too late..."

Silver saw that I had a cut through my neck.

"Damn!"Silver yelled.

"..."Blaze was speechless.

"Now!" yelled.

Now,the whole entire Sonic team just fell to the floor with pain.

"What the-"Silver got interrupted as he saw Blaze fall to the floor too.

__

Meanwhile...

"Damn...this must the afterlife..."I said.

Then,it happened.A miracle.

I was suddenly teleported to my body and woke up.

"Huh?I swear I was in the afterlife for a moment..."

"Huh?Oh great!"Silver said.

"One of them is alive!"

"Awesome!But what about the rest?"I asked.

At that very moment,the rest of the guys woke up.

" a coincidence."I said sarcastically.

The team saw each other and said:  
"We're alive!".

*BOOM,BOOM,BOOM*

"Oh shit...this can't be good..."I said.

Eggman came up on the monitor.

"You have thirty seconds to get out of here or else,you'll blow up with this place!"The communication monitor crackled.

I didn't even think.I just grabbed everybody and just ran.

When we got to the exit,I threw them out,and ran back inside.

"Hey!"Silver yelled."You're gonna die!".

I ran to the top to where Eggmans escape pod was about to go.

I grabbed on to the tip and went the top,punched the glass,grabbed Eggman and went for a little free-fall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"Eggman yelled.

"Goodbye."I said.I shot Eggman in the head.

I knew he wasn't a robot,cause actual blood fell.

I was enjoying every second of the free-fall.

Until,I landed in the G.U.N. facility.(You know,the one that's about to explode.)

5...

I ran for the exit...

4...

I grabbed my gun...

3...

I shot what bad guys were left...

2...

I was about to reach the exit...

1...

I jumped for it...

*BOOM*

I made it alive.

" Matrix."I said.

"I guess this is it."I said.

"AWESOME!"Sonic yelled.

"NO MORE FIGHTING!JUST REGULAR PEACE!"Sonic cheered.

Everybody ran to Station Square and said:

"EVERYBODY!THIS MAN(They pointed at me)HAS KILLED ,AND FINALLY MADE PEACE IN THE WORLD OF MOBIUS!"

The whole town cheered.

"Hey!Hey!HEY!"I yelled.

"This calls for a karaoke party!"I yelled.

Everybody cheered.

"Town Auditorium at 7:00!"I yelled.

__

Later at seven...

Backstage...

I walked on backstage and saw Sally making fun of Amy cause of how she looked.

"You're uglier than Frankenstein!"Sally whole city started to arrive at the auditorium.

"You're uglier than Jason!"She kept on curtains opened.

"You're uglier than Freddie Kougar!"Everybody gasped.

Amy was crying.

"HEY!"I yelled,running up to Amy and Sally.

"Stop the fucking fighting!"I yelled in Sally's face.

"She's beautiful and nice the way she is!In fact,I think you look like fucking Freddie,I think you look like shit!"

The crowd "ooohhhhd".

"FUCK YOU!"I yelled.

I threw water at her dress and threw pie at her face.

"Like I said before,Amy is a nice person,looks very good,and has a great ...have nothing!My name is Alex Royce and I have something to tell you!"

I grabbed the mic and started to sing a piece of "No Love" by Eminem and Lil' Wayne.

(Sing along or Listen to this bit on YouTube.)

**__**

It's a little too late to

say that your sorry

now you kicked her

when she was down

fuck what you say

just don't hurt her

don't hurt no

more

that's right bitch:

and she don't need

you no more(no love)

you showed her nothing but

but hate you ran her

into the ground

but what comes

around goes around

she don't need you

don't hurt her

you don't hurt

her no more

That's right,

she don't need you,

don't want to see you,

bitch you get no love.

All Sally did was run out of the auditorium,with a trail of tears following behind her.

"Sally=Bastard."I said.

"You okay Amy?"I asked.

"Yeah,"She replied."Thanks for helping me."Then Amy gave me a quick kiss.

The crowd awwwed.

Sonic came up on stage.

"Now that's what I call a intro!"Sonic said,winking at me,as if saying,_Nice job!Looks like someone likes you!_

"All right!Welcome to the Karaoke night!"Sonic said.

I went up on stage.

"By the way,what you saw just now,let's not leak it on the keep it hush-hush."I said.

The crowd nodded.

I went off and went to Amy.

Suddenly,the crowd was making rumors of Amy and me going call us "AlAmy".(Sorry bout' the couple 't think of anything to the story.)

Cream told me about it.

"Well,I was actually going to ask Amy to be my 't ruin my surprise!"I told Cream.

"Ok Mister Alex!"Cream said.

"OK!The first person to come and sing is...Knuckles!"Sonic yelled.

"Hey guys!OK!I will be singing Heartless by Kanye you guys like it."He said with a wink to the group of ladies in the corner.

In the night I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless... oh  
How could you be so heartless?

How could you be so,  
Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talking to me though  
You need to watch the way you talking to me yo  
I mean after all the things that we been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
And yo I know of some things that you ain't told me  
And yo I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna get me back  
And you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend  
Well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely

In the night I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless... oh  
How could you be so heartless?

How could you be so Dr. Evil  
You're bringing out a side of me that I don't know  
I decided we weren't gonna speak so why we up 3 a.m. on the phone  
Why does she be so mad at me for, homie I don't know she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, won't mess my groove up cause I already know how this thing goes,  
You run and tell your friends that you're leavin' me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see,  
You'll never find nobody better than me

In the night I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless... oh  
How could you be so heartless?

Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk,  
Baby lets just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you  
So I got something new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies  
I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
and you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
In to the night...

In the night I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless... oh  
How could you be so heartless?

After Knuckles finished,girls chased him around town.

"I would hate to be him."Sonic commented.

"Alright,the next contestant is...Alex Royce!"Sonic said.

"Wish me luck."I said to Sonic.

" the way,good luck with telling Amy."Sonic replied.

"Alright,the song is called Ghosts N' Stuff Deadmau5 feat. Rob you guys enjoy!"I said.

Everybody didn't think I can sing like Rob Swire.

I just plainly ignored them.

It's been so long, I'v been out of my body with you  
I feel alone, feel at home, feel like nothing is True  
You take me to a Place where my senses gave-way, turn it round, shut it down, what the people say  
Climbing up, coming down, gonna give you some, take my hand and let it come, let it come, let it...  
Take it back when she knows that your doing it right  
Cuz everbody else knows what their taking tonight

But I just wanna play it right

we're gonna get there Tonight

I'ts been so far I've been walking the line on my own  
Lift me up to the stars we are coming home  
I know we had a chase but were out of time  
We are sold in the cold, Physical Design  
Set me free, set me out on the run, lift me up to the sun, to the sun, to the...  
We are burning down, we are burning down, It's the way that you think that I know I'ts too late

But I just want to play it right  
We, were gonna get there Tonight  
I just want to Take You Down  
were gonna Bring You Round

But I just want to play it right  
were gonna get there tonight

Everybody dropped their jaws.

"Before I go off stage,I need to ask Amy something."I said,pulling out 12 roses."Amy,will you be my girlfriend?"I asked.

The crowd awwwwed.

Amy blushed and said"OK!"I ran to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The crowd awwwwed again.

"First Eminem,now Rob Swire!He could probably sing like Drake!"Sonic said.

"And good with the ladies."Sonic commented.

"The next lucky contender is...Amy Rose and,hmmm!What a coincidence!Alex Royce!AGAIN!"Sonic said.

"Hey guys!"Amy said."Me and my new boyfriend are going to sing Like a G6 By Far East Movement Cataracs

Amy:

Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

I was drooling over her hotness.

Guys wolf whistled at her.

Alex:

Gimme that Mo-Moet  
Gimme that Cry-Crystal  
Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild  
Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop  
Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop  
(808) Hell Yeaa  
Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk  
They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk  
When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk

Amy drooled over my hotness,I guess.  
Amy:

Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Alex:

Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz  
Girl i keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib  
This is how we live, every single night  
Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly  
(808) Hell Yeaa  
Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk  
They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk  
When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk

Amy:  
Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

Alex:

Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up  
Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up  
(You can't Touch this)  
Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up  
Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up  
(You can't Touch this)  
Hell Yeaaa, Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up  
Hell Yeaaa, Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up

Amy:

Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6

The crowd cheered.

"I LOVE YOU ALAMY!"A fan yelled.

I gave a kiss to Amy.

The crowd awwed.

Amy ran to Cream,and they did a girlish scream.

I walked up to Knuckles and he gave me a high five.

"Alright the next contestant is...Tails!"Sonic said.

Tails came up on stage.

"Hey guys!I'm going to sing Dynamite by Taio CRUZ!"He yelled.

__

Meanwhile while Alex and Amy weren't singing they started to walk down Emerald coast...

"Hey!"Alex yelled."I'm supposed to be narrating!""Oops!Sorry!Cherio!"The person said.

OK...Back to Emerald Coast.

"You know,ever since you helped me with Sally,I really liked you."Amy said.

"I liked you ever since you first helped me with when I noticed your beautiful eyes,your perfect smile,

and your beautiful voice."I said.

Amy giggled.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"A strange voice called out.

I looked behind,I looked back at Amy,and she was gone.

(Shit...Fucking Rapist...)I thought.

I followed the noise of Amy's screaming and pain.

Then,I found them in the back of the auditorium,ummm...with the rapist,you know...raping Amy...

I jumped on the rapist moving in on the final blow.

But rapist dodged and went backstage,where the curtains were open.

I uppercutted the rapist,he throws a chair at me.

I throw a piece of glass at him,he smashes me with a table.

I was getting real angry,and dark aura appeared around me.

He threw a drum at me,I threw a guitar.

He then got Amy,put a knife below her neck,and said:

"Move,or she gets it."

(...Hero's sacrifice.)I thought.

I dropped all of my weapons.

"HAHA!"The Rapist yelled.

He got a shot me in the head,and I fell to the floor.

(This is it...dieing for a loved one...NO!NO MORE!)I thought.

I just got up.

The Rapist was so shocked he dropped Amy.

"I look so different,and more powerful!"I said,

My color changed to dark,my eyes were completely white,which means Dark Me!  
"DIE!"I yelled at The Rapist.

I punched him,sliced him,diced him,and finally,crushed him into the ground.

All The Rapist did was run like a coward.

(Damn bastard.)I thought.

But then,I took so much energy to get into Dark Form,

and the attacks from The Rapist,I just fell to the ground,

Knocked Out.

"That's it!We will continue it tomorrow!BYE!"Sonic yelled as he closed the curtains.

I then woke up in a hospital.

"Ugh...where am I?"I asked.

That's when I noticed it was a Hospital.

(Damn...I hate hospitals.)

Then,I heard gunshots,and screaming.

I took off all my casts,and went out of the room.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

****

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
